With the continuous development of science and technology, an electronic device with a touch display function is more and more widely applied in people's daily life and work, which is convenient for people's daily life and work, and becomes an important and indispensable tool.
A touch sensor is a main component of the electronic device to achieve the touch function. A bendable touch sensor is applicable to more application environments because of the flexibility and portability. Therefore, the bendable touch sensor is a development direction of the touch sensor.
In general, since touch electrodes in the touch sensor are made of metal or Indium Tin Oxides (ITO), the touch electrodes tend to break up when the touch sensor is bent, which results in a low lifespan of the touch sensor.